villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alvin Marsh
Alvin Marsh is a supporting antagonist in Stephen King's It. He is the widowed spouse of the late Elfrida Marsh (though, in the original novel, Elfrida is alive, at least in the segments taking place when the Loser's Club were kids) and the abusive father of Beverly Marsh. He is also a form that Pennywise/IT uses to frighten Beverly, since she has a problem with him. It is also implied, in the 2017 film, that he sexually abuses his own daughter. He was portrayed by Frank C. Turner in the miniseries, and Stephen Bogaert in the 2017 film. Personality Like Henry Bowers' father Butch and Eddie Corcoran's stepfather Richard Macklin, Al is an abusive parent. While beating Beverly, he constantly tends to say “Sometimes, I worry about you, Bevvie, sometimes I worry a lot.”. While he often abused Beverly in the worst ways imaginable, however, Al could also be truly kind, loving, and empathetic to Beverly. However, even his kindness has a dark side; it is implied that he has incestuous feelings for, but Elfrida made sure to asks Beverly had Alvin ever touched inappropriately and Beverly reacted with confusion showing he hasn’t raped her. Stephen King's IT (novel) 1958 While Alvin Marsh is sitting in his chair drinking alcohol and watching television, Beverly was tidying up in the bathroom when IT's presence in the voices of lost children begin to taunt Beverly from the drain in the sink. Then the children's voices morph into IT's voice and a big red balloon rises from the drain in the sink and explodes, flooding the sink and covering Beverly in blood. As would be expected, Beverly begins screaming and attracts the attention of her father. He comes in, believing that a peeping Tom was looking in on his precious daughter, and ends up hitting her across the face. (He worries about her, he worries a lot.) She realizes that he cannot see the blood that covers the bathroom and decides to tell him instead of the blood that she saw a big spider. He leaves after checking out the drain, much to the horror of Beverly as he covers his own hands in the mysterious blood. The blood does not disappear, and she shows it to her friends a day or so later. The Losers' Club helps clean it up when her father is gone one day. 1985 27 years later, an adult Beverly Marsh arrives in town and goes to her old home. She sees her father's name on the doorbell, but when she rings it, an old woman comes out. She introduces herself as Mrs. Kersh, who tells Beverly that Alvin has been dead for 5 years. Beverly checks the doorbell and realizes that she apparently mistaken and that the name is Kersh. She apologizes and Mrs. Kersh invites her in for tea. Beverly accepts and discovers that the place has been entirely redecorated. She freshens up in the bathroom and hastily plugs the drain. She runs a bit of water and then hesitates, and when Mrs. Kersh calls out to her, asking her what is taking her so long. Beverly realizes that the sink is now halfway full of water from the leaky faucet. She goes to have tea with Mrs. Kersh, who nastily slurps down her tea. Beverly realizes that the woman's teeth are rotting, and discovers that her tea has transformed into feces (blood in the 1990 TV miniseries). She drops the cup and realizes that it did say "Marsh" on the doorbell. Pennywise then adopts the voice of her father, another great fear of hers since childhood, who says that he wishes that Beverly would be wise to leave while she can. Alvin tells Beverly that he always worried about her, he always worried a lot, causing Beverly to become frightened of him. Alvin chases after Beverly, trapping her into a corner near the locked door and admitted that he loved beating her up, he beaten her because he secretly wanted to rape her. He also told her that nobody who died in Derry really died. Alvin chases Beverly to the door, attempting to grab her as Beverly screams "You're not real! You're not even alive!", then Beverly manages to escape into the streets. ''IT'' (1990 Mini series) Just like the book, Alvin does not seem sexually attracted to his daughter. Although he still abuses her, it seems he is very overprotective of his daughter, Beverly. Unlike the novel or the 2017 remake, Beverly seems to trust her father a little bit, since she does call for his help whenever she needs him. Alvin is one of It's manifestations in the mini series, like the novel, he had say that he's worried about her and It would taunt Beverly with It's form of Alvin. ''IT'' (2017 film) Unlike the novel or miniseries, Alvin is sexually abusive towards his daughter, Beverly. After she came home from the pharmacy, her father shows up in front of her and passionately sniffs her hair. This cause Beverly to have an emotional breakdown and cuts off her ponytail. Later, he found Ben's poem in her underwear drawer and gets mad at her. He asks Bev if she is still his little girl, but she finally denies him. Alvin snaps and attempts to rape his daughter, but Bev fights back, runs into the bathroom and hides in the shower. Alvin kicks the door open and looks for her. Moments later, Beverly bashes him in the face with a toilet seat, knocking him out him. Later, Bill Denborough finds a groaning yet still knocked out Alvin in his apartment, with his blood used to write a message on the bathroom wall saying "You die if you try". Quotes IT (Novel) 1990 TV Miniseries 2017 film Gallery 159.jpg 160.jpg 165.jpg Beverly-stephen-kings-it-28545725-520-333.jpg It_Image33.jpg it_Image34.jpg it_Image35.jpg Stephen-King-s-IT-stephen-kings-it-28545794-500-320.jpg 11marsh.jpg Beverly-annette-otoole-7204945-720-400.jpg 26906.jpg Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Book Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Perverts Category:Control Freaks Category:Related to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Addicts Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Love Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Cheater Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath